Alm/Supports
With Faye C support * Faye: There you are, Alm! * Alm: Hello, Faye. How's it going? * Faye: I'm doing just fine now. Seeing your face is always a bright spot in my day. * Alm: Heh. Well, I'm glad it's not a low point. * Faye: Now, shall I head back out there and slay more of your enemies for you?! * Alm: Slay...enemies for me? Um... Er, I would hope you're doing it for a better reason than just...me. * Faye: Oh! Is THAT what you want? ...Because I'll do it. I'll fight for any cause you desire! Just promise you'll be watching, Alm! Promise to look at me! * Alm: Faye, I... Look, just please be careful, all right? B support * Faye: Alm! * Alm: Hey, Faye. How are things? * Faye: Things are UTTERLY FANTASTIC! ...Aren't you going to ask me why? * Alm: Um... Wh...why? * Faye: Well! Remember when you sat next to me at dinner yesterday? You gave me that leftover heel of bread you didn't want! * Alm: You're excited about...bread? * Faye: No, silly! You touched my hand! ...I was up all night thinking about it. Oh, but don't worry—I drank a bunch of tea, so I'm ready to kill in your name! Just point me at your enemies and watch me go! * Alm: Um, that's... Wow. I guess I'm glad she's able to find happiness in the...little things? (But I'm worried about the toll this war is taking on her...) A support * Faye: Alm... * Alm: Hey, Faye... * Faye: Our journey will be over soon, won't it? And because of that, there's something I need to tell you. I know now probably isn't the best time in the world, but I have to get it out. * Alm: All right. I'm listening. * Faye: There's a dream I have... Or more of a wish, I suppose. But I dream that after the war is over, you'll return with me to Ram Village. We'll have a little garden... We'll hunt our own food... And we'll never have to fight another battle for as long as we live! Pretty good dream, don't you think? * Alm: Yeah, it's...it's nice. * Faye: So do you think it'll come true? * Alm: I'm sorry, Faye, but...no. I'm not going back to the village. I can't. Not anymore. There are too many things left for me to do. But I'll always be thankful for you and all my friends back home. I never would have found my place in the world if it wasn't for you. You're very special to me, Faye. Just...not in the way you want. So knowing all that, will you keep journeying with me anyway? * Faye: Oh, I suppose. This IS a pretty grand adventure, after all. Still, I thought that if I came with you, we'd find something together that... Oh, never mind. I should've known such a thing wasn't really possible. But I'd like to keep my feelings for you, if that's all right. At least until we part? Will you allow me that much? * Alm: Of course, Faye. With Clair C support *'Clair': Ah! Salutations, Alm. *'Alm': H-hello, Clair... *'Clair': And just what are you guffawing at? Such behavior is unspeakably boorish! *'Alm': Sorry! Sorry. Very sorry. It's just, who says "salutations" on a battlefield? *'Clair': Wh– Bu– I say it! Oh, very well. How would our fearless leader have me greet him instead? *'Alm': Ha ha! I'm not criticizing the way you speak, Clair. In fact, I like that about you. *'Clair': Y-you do? B support *'Clair': Oh! Alm! Salutations and...um...felicitations? *'Alm': Hey, Clair. How are you–wait, "felicitations"? *'Clair': Was that too much? I fear these are rather difficult to devise. *'Alm': You're...inventing new greetings? Is this because of what I said? *'Clair': What? No! Perish the thought! ...I merely felt like being creative. *sigh* Oh, posh. Fine. I admit it. You said you liked my greetings, and I perhaps...wanted you to like me more. *'Alm': But Clair, I like you the way you ARE. You're proud, overbearing, and don't give a damn what people think of you. *'Clair': I am NOT overbearing! A boy will take that back at once! I'm the queen of Zofian high society! Why should I care what YOU think? *'Alm': Ha ha ha! THERE'S the Clair I like. *'Clair': Ugh! A support *'Clair': Salutations, Alm! *'Alm': Salutations, Clair. *'Clair': Tell me, were you not mesmerized and bewitched by my fighting today? *'Alm': Oh, riveted! How could I look away? You're like a Valkyrie descended. I know that I'LL never trifle with the queen of high society. *'Clair': Ha! Not if you value your life. Heh, And oh dear, a Valkyrie...Goodness! *'Alm': Heh heh. I'm glad you enjoyed that. *'Clair': Truth be told, I needed a good chuckle. Alm, may I tell you something? When you said you like me the way I am, that meant a great deal to me. Because I care for you too–and how we laugh together over the silliest things. I feel simply wonderful when we are together. *'Alm': Wow. Thanks, Clair. That's very nice of you to say. You're kind of making me blush... *'Clair': Ha ha ha. With Mycen C support *'Mycen:' Alm. *'Alm:' Grandfather. *'Mycen:' So it seems we must finally take up swords together. I knew this day would come. *'Alm:' I'm sorry, Grandfather, but... Well, I'm not sure I'm ready to talk to you just yet. Can you give me a little more time to process what happened? *'Mycen:' Of course. B support *'Alm:' Grandfather! *'Mycen:' So you've decided to speak with me? *'Alm:' Yes, but I'd like a chance to explain myself first. When I first learned what happened, I felt deceived. You should have told me about my father and where I was from. But, while I felt deceived, that wasn't the thing that hurt me. What hurt me was... finding out that you're not really my grandfather. *'Mycen:' You will always be my grandson, Alm. You and Celica are like blood to me. I never would have known the joys of family had I not met you. *'Alm:' Then let's remain a family—you can be my grandfather, and I your grandson. Er, if that's all right? *'Mycen:' I would have it no other way. A support *'Mycen:' Your skill with a sword has improved markedly, Alm. I hardly recognize you as the boy I trained in Ram Village. It seems war was a far better teacher than I. *'Alm:' Don't be daft. I never would have survived this long without all I learned from you. I only joined the Deliverance to prove some of your greatness lives on in me. *'Mycen:' The Deliverance... When that boy Lukas came to see me, I knew the gears were starting to turn. Nothing could stop you from choosing the path you were meant to be on. I am glad I could be one of the tiny forces that helped get you there. *'Alm:' Tiny? Hardly! *'Mycen:' I will be with you to the end—until you finish what fate has in store for you. It was your father's wish, and now it is mine as well. It will not be much longer. Stay focused, boy. *'Alm:' I will. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Supports